


Sufferitis

by RoxieBardi



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's, Kingdom Hearts, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Smash Brothers, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Suffering, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieBardi/pseuds/RoxieBardi
Summary: Roxie's the name, suffering's the game.(In which this is a one shot collection of suffering!prompts to various characters listed on the fandom tags.)





	1. Rules and Conditions

**_Rules and Conditions_**

* * *

Welcome to **Sufferitis** , where Roxie's the name, suffering's the game.

That's right: this is a one-shot collection about various characters suffering because why not.

Anyway, there's some ground rules before the big clusterfuck of requests (if any) come through the mailbox:

  1. You can send in any prompt for any fandom that is **listed** in the tags area, though if it's a fandom I don't know much about (maybe just the gist of the story, but nothing more) then it's going to take a whole lot longer to make.
  2. Any prompt related to suffering is accepted. If it's too zealous, chances are I'm not going to do it. I'll try, but it won't be near what was submitted.
  3. Only one-character-centric prompts.
  4. **BUT** If you want suffering pairings, there will be suffering pairings.



Now, let the massacre begin.


	2. Your World Is Just A Beautiful Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a proven fact that when a traumatic event happens, one loses their innocence in a snap of a finger.  
> Take it from Steven; getting shattered is literally the last thing he wants to experience being a Crystal Gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MoonlitIris  
> BRUTALLY KILL STEVEN PLEASE  
> (mwuhaha. i am a lover of torturing the cinnamon rolls)
> 
>  
> 
> Brutally, in my language, means mentally and emotionally, along with a dash of physically. Alright, let's break this boy, shall we? I'll try my best, so... yeah.

It's weird when Steven finally connects the words 'kill' and 'shatter' together.

Kill, as in physically placing a sharp object into a very soft object, whatever is in it coming out when the sharp object leaves the hole it has made. Kill, as in stabbing someone and seeing their bright red blood spurt out in a glorious spray of red as the murderer smiles that maniac smile that serial murderers wear.

Shatter, as in physically cracking an object into tiny pieces that are unable to be put together. Shatter, as in cracking a Gem's gemstone so that they do not reform ever again. 

Killing and shattering are just two different words that means one thing:  _death_.

It's weird that Steven just found this out.

_"STEVEN!!!"_

_"Oh STARS!!!!"_

Hilarious, even, as Steven stares at the wonderfully  _sharp_ blade that is pierced right though his pink gemstone.

Really. It's hilarious to finally understand death when you're at its front door.

If there's one thing he's so sure of, the last thing he should be doing as a Crystal Gem is  _dying_.

And, here we are.

_"No nononono NO!!"_

Today is suppose to be a good day. Today, he gets to help Connie spar with Pearl, learn how to sword fight with Pearl, watch Connie win against Pearl and her Holopearls. 

Today is  _suppose_ to be a good  ** _DAY_**.

He could feel the way the gem splits in his torso, a weird  _parting_ or something just underneath his battered skin; it feels as if someone just took out his stomach, held it in front of him, took a knife,  _stabbed it_ , and began to pull it apart. At first, he couldn't register the pain; getting suddenly stabbed kinda does that. His eyes just  _kept staring at the spear that's in his gem._

_"Steven!!! Pearl! His gem is broken!!_

_"W H A T. T-T-That's_ impossible _!!!"_

Wait. Connie? Can you repeat that? That sounded important...

 _"It's right here! Oh, I_ knew  _we shouldn't put him out like that!!"_

_"Steven, can you hear me?"_

Steven tries to talk, but finds that he cannot. Maybe it's just shock at the fact that there's something  _sharp_ still in his gem. Maybe it's just the fact that he's going to die and he can't stop it from happening.

_"He's in shock! What about Rose's fountain?"_

_"It could work, but I don't know..."_

Yes! Go to Mom's fountain!!! It could fix me!!! 

_"Come on, Steven! We're going to save you!!!"_

Steven could feel himself get pick up by Pearl as the two girls rush towards the warp pad. His body is getting jostled around due to Pearl running, but he can't feel it.

 _He can't feel_ anything.

He can't feel Pearl's clothes or her light-made body or his clothes or his _face_...!

 _Why can't he feel his face!!!!_ It alarms Steven that he can't feel his face.  _I seriously can't be dying_!!!

And suddenly he falls to the ground, a loud yelp from Pearl as, finally, a wave of pain hits Steven like a roaring waterfall. He could hear a scream and he starts coughing violently; he tries to get up but ends up falling back, another wave of pain hitting him.

Deduction points to the fact that he is on his front side, which makes sense since his gem is on his front. 

God....  _damn it_.

The situation he's in actually warrants a curse word being inserted in it; everyone else would be doing the same if their insides are  _fucking_ hurting like  _hell_ and  _fuck_ he hates this.

And, he blames Amethyst for cussing around him. He also thanks her as he has words to describe unbearable pain. Pain that apparently he can feel. He's numb, but pain is the only thing he can feel.

He fucking hates this.

_"Steven! We're almost there!!! Hang on for a bit now!!"_

_"Why is the pad too far away!!!! He's not going to make it!!!"_

No, he's going to make it. He's sure of it.

 **Are you sure of that?** **They're taking their time. Pearl dropped you for fuck's sake!**

But, Pearl didn't mean it. She probably didn't account the sudden heaviness or _something_ that would've signaled her to suddenly drop him like that.  Pearl didn't mean to drop him. She didn't mean to hurt him at all.

**But, that just makes the situation much worse than it was before.**

_Shut up_ , Steven hushes, not wanting to hear what this train of thought has for him. Sure, dropping him to the ground front side down made it worse for him but they now got a motive to hurry up. Save Steven because Pearl dropped him. He can faintly hear Connie gasping in relief.

Deduction points to the fact that the three of them are in front of Rose's Fountain. _Mom's_ fountain. Steven couldn't help but feel elated at the thought; though he can't see anymore (somewhere in between warping, his world suddenly went black) he could feel the sudden relief and elation both Pearl and Connie are radiating out.

_"Yes!! The fountain!!"_

_"Steven! You're going to be saved!!!"_

And it is in that moment that Steven couldn't hear anything anymore. He can't feel anything. He can't see anything. He...

He can't _do_ anything.

Steven notices that he's just floating in some dark place, unsure as to what happened. Did he die? Oh stars, he died and he was _just_ right there...! Right in front of the damn fountain!!! He stays there for a moment and breaks down...

And he cries. And cries and cries and cries and...

**Unfortunately, I believe this is where I say, "Plot conveience is such a fucking bitch, " huh. Steven, you're dead.**

He cries even louder, but it won't help him. That voice is right; he _is_ dead.

**For good.**

* * *

It was too late.

Connie could feel that he isn't there anymore. Before Pearl could place him in the rejuvenating water, Connie places a hand on the Gem's shoulder, shaking her head. Tears fall from her eyes and she knew that nothing's going to be the same again.

It's done, she knew that much.

He's gone. And he's not coming back ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably isn't the brutality you're looking for
> 
> (as well as the long-ass wait 'cause school)
> 
> but hope this is up to your taste.


End file.
